Reminiscencia
by HnW
Summary: "Fallé en reunir las palabras, pero lo que más me duele es haber fallado en ser tu mentora, incapaz de guiarte a la séptima palabra". Los pensamientos de Chariot acerca de su secreto y su cariño por Akko.


No pude hacer nada.

Sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento Croix podría decirte la verdad de la peor manera. Sabía que era capaz de hacerte sufrir, de poner en riesgo tu vida con tal de dañarme y aún así no fui capaz de reunir el suficiente valor para poder enfrentarme a ti para tratar de calmar tu desesperación. Tampoco tuve la fuerza de darte una explicación que pudiera enmendar la terrible decepción que te embargaba.

Desde que supe que habías estado en uno de mis shows siempre quise creer que no nos habíamos visto. Quería creer que cada día que pasábamos juntas iba a borrar lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero lo único que conseguí fue darme de bruces contra la triste realidad y el alcance de mis acciones.

Al ver tus pequeños progresos con la magia, fruto del esfuerzo que ponías en cada hechizo, me invitabas a ser optimista. Llegaba a creer que era cosa de tiempo para que pudieras ser una gran bruja y estaba más que dispuesta a pasar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario junto a ti, ayudándote en lo que necesitaras.

Verte cada día esforzarte para ser como Shiny Chariot me producía un fuerte sabor dulceamargo. Me halagaba profundamente ser la inspiración de una chica con un corazón tan puro a la vez que me dolía terriblemente ser yo misma la persona que estaba truncando sus sueños. Querías hacer de la magia algo para alegrar los corazones de la gente, al igual que yo cuando era pequeña. En el fondo, no sólo te estaba dañando a ti, también dañaba al recuerdo de mi yo pequeña.

Había decidido desaparecer y abandonar mi antiguo brillo como redención por mis acciones. Renunciar a mis sueños y sumergirme en una vida aburrida, con una personalidad que no era la mía en un intento de borrar definitivamente mi existencia. Y lo estaba logrando. Cada día se hablaba menos de Shiny Chariot y Croix había desaparecido de mi vida. Ya no había nadie que me llamara por mi nombre y aunque al principio doliera, la culpa lentamente iba cayendo al olvido en lo que me acostumbraba a mi nueva vida. Tal vez con un poco de suerte podría hasta tenerle cariño y por qué no, disfrutarla un poco. Había renunciado también al amor para dedicarme de lleno al estudio de la magia, no importaba si no era un tema de mi interés, porque estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera con tal de poder hallar un poco de paz en mi corazón.

Lo estaba consiguiendo, eso creí hasta el día de la última ceremonia de ingreso de Luna Nova.

Si hay algo que me duele más que haberle quitado sus poderes mágicos a alguien, es haberle quitado sus poderes a alguien a quien quiero sinceramente desde el fondo de mi corazón. No puedo negar que me acerqué a ti al ver que el Shiny Rod te había elegido como su nueva dueña, ni que te acompañé en cada momento por la enorme culpa que sentía. Sin embargo el enorme cariño que tengo por ti es sincero.

Tu forma de ser, tan pura, ingenua y soñadora me hace querer protegerte, cuidar de tu sonrisa cada día. Te quiero tanto que no fui capaz de voltearme a ver tu rostro lleno de decepción. Soy tan cobarde que no fui capaz de darte la cara.

Tú no te mereces nada de eso. La que no merece subir a una escoba soy yo, aunque desgraciadamente eso no te dará el poder a ti. Si tan sólo pudiera devolverte lo que te quité… Haría cualquier cosa. Cualquiera.

Pero ahora debo aceptar que no estoy calificada para cuidar de ti. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte ni poseo el suficiente coraje.

He fallado de muchas maneras. Caí en la presión y cedí con las sugerencias de Croix sin cuestionarme las consecuencias. Fallé en reunir las palabras pero lo que más me duele es haber fallado en ser tu mentora, incapaz de guiarte a la séptima palabra.

No espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, sólo deseo que puedas hacer feliz a la gente con tu magia. Sé que tienes amigas que te quieren de verdad, que te ayudarán a sanar y crecer en el mundo de la magia. Ellas harán lo que yo no puedo hacer.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es intentar cortar todo esto de raíz, cueste lo que me cueste. Ya no considero mi vida como valiosa, así que no tengo nada que perder.

* * *

Gracias por leer :) Me duele ponerme en el lugar de Chariot y quise ahondar un poco más en sus pensamientos.


End file.
